Slush Is Life - SYOC
by SonOfAB33P
Summary: SYOC: Closed. Sam Evans has been running the glee club successfully for years, however when his recent class graduates and leaves him with a non-existing club, he realized what Mr. Schuester went through trying to build the glee club years prior.
1. Chapter 1

William McKinley High School has always been a bit infamous. From pathetic football teams to the famous Cheerios McKinley had always managed to make a name for itself. Starting in 2010 however a new name arose from McKinley, New Directions, a glee club filled with a misfit cast of classic cliches that managed to win nationals twice.

Back then they were coached by the now principal of McKinley High School, however now they are lead by a young blonde man whose lips are often the butt of many jokes among students. New Directions has split into smaller fractions as well, The Troubletones and The Duly Noted. However this new teacher of the Glee club is having a bit of a problem for the first time in his teaching at McKinley. His numbers have become nonexistent with the last years graduating class leaving many holes in his line up of talented singers.

One thing can be sure, Sam Evans has his work cut out for him.

* * *

Welcome to my first SYOC. I have assisted friends in a few of these and wanted to give my try at it. The form will be located both here and on my profile for easy copying. A few rules for filling out the form are as followed. Please message me all profiles. You may submit more than one character. Fill out the form as detailed as you can. Once a character is submitted I can choose to reject it or ask that changes be made if I already have to many of that character type.

Creator:

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Year: (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)

Personality:

Appearance: (Faceclaims will be accepted if you have a clear image of who you want to play the role, otherwise a decent description please)

Style: (Typical outfit choice for school)

Brief History: (Include family information)

Traditional High School Cliche Clique: (Jock, Popular, Nerd, Artist, Ect)

Audition Song:

Why would they join Glee Club? :

Sexuality:

Any Additional Character Information:

Songs/Artists/Musicals you would like to see in the story: (Please include 3)

Sorry for making the intro so short, I want to build the drama of the story with the characters not hoping for characters to fill predestined roles. I hope to see your submissions soon. Deadline for submissions will be July 25th. However updates will be posted earlier if enough characters are accepted before then.

" _Welcome to McKinley."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Evans had been on a losing streak. In the last five years, the McKinley High Glee club hadn't placed at Nationals once. In the last three years, they hadn't even made it past Regionals. Principal Schuester had been pretty clear he would never defund the art programs in his school, but it was clear by Sam's losing streak that he wouldn't be receiving as much funding as the drama department that just last year had sold out every performance of Grease, and Sam didn't like to dwell on the success they had had the year before with their production of Hairspray.

The blonde man had looked over his roster from the last year when he posted the open audition list outside the choir room door. He remembered the year he started the list was filled within hours of him putting it up, now days later it remained empty. He groaned knowing the currently they didn't even have enough members to participate in Sectionals.

The light knocking on his office door was only a warning as the door swung open and a tall lean junior student walked into his office holding the list he had been in dwelling on for days. "You know no one is going to sign up on this thing until someone else does right?" The girls voice was almost taunting as the dark haired teenager sat in the chair across from his desk. "Really, did you forget how high school works?" Caroline Fisher smiled as she looked over the blank list with a wide smile.

Caroline Fisher, better known as Carrie throughout McKinley has joined Glee Club her freshman year, she had a talent that Sam couldn't deny but when he refused to give her a solo at Regionals she dropped out of the club and joined the drama department landing the role of Penny in Hairspray and then Sandy in Grease. Needless to say her sitting in his office was bound to be a bittersweet moment.

"Can I help you Miss Fisher?" Sam tried to keep his tone professional and not letting the tone of aggravation he was feeling bleed through.

"No, but I think I can help you." She said simply before he watched her pull a pen out of her bag and sign her name on the first line of the list before setting it on his desk with a smile. "I don't know if you heard about Mrs. Greene's plan for this years musical but I refuse to stoop to doing Oklahoma, so I have nothing better to do than help you pull your little Glee Club out of this rut and back into some form of spotlight."

Sam looked down at the list and smiled as he saw her delicately printed name listed next to the number one slot. "Auditions are Friday afternoon." He didn't hide his smile as he watched her stand up and walk to the door of his office.

"Don't make me laugh Mister Evans, we all know you just need the warm bodies." Carrie was just as stubborn as she had been two years earlier, however now she seemed more confident in her movements and words. He remembered the timid girl who auditioned singing a Disney song her freshman year and stumbled around a stage more than danced across it. Yet two years later she commanded the attention of everyone who surrounded her. She had something he needed for his club whether he wanted to admit it or not. She had confidence.

Sam had posted the page back up outside the choir room door and by the end of the day the list had already grown substantially, they were almost up to ten. In that moment he found himself cursing under his breath, maybe he had forgotten about high school worked.

 **GLEE CLUB**

Open Auditions

Friday, 3:00 PM

Finn Hudson Auditorium

1.) Caroline Fisher

2.) Mia Sawyer

3.) Noah Cross

4.) Elle Devereaux

5.) Audrey S.

6.) Gray Claros

7.) Aiden Woodrow

8.) Max Woods

The number of boys on the list shocked him as he never pictured the Duly Noted having more members than the Troubletones when they went head to head in the competitions within the club, but he had to say he recognized more than one name on the list from the hallway gossip of the school. His interest was peaked, and the fact it was only Wednesday meant getting through the next two days until auditions were held would feel like he was waiting for paint to dry. The anticipation would drive him insane but he had to admit that just knowing he almost had enough to qualify for Sectionals was a relief.

"I was sure there would be at least ten names on there by now." He heard Carrie's voice almost sing to his left as she looked at the list on the outside of the door with him. "Amazing what happens when people know they aren't alone, right?" She smiled at Sam in a way that him feel comforted.

The years had changed him, but he never thought he would forget high school, especially not working in one, where he constantly heard about the trials and tribulations of all of the students on almost a daily basis. Yet, he had. He hadn't thought about the fact that Glee Club was often a home for those who don't belong other places, that the students who joined Glee didn't always have the confidence to be the odd man in a crowd but as a group united they were indestructible.

"Eight is good for one day," Sam smiled back at the girl who flipped her hair as she spun on her heels, he watched as she clicked her way down the hallway with each step of her heeled boot. "Twelve... That's the number... We just need twelve." He mumbled to himself as he walked to his car that afternoon.

* * *

Author's Note: Goodness, I am excited. Sorry this is super short, I just wanted to get a preliminary list for auditions going. *Note: If you do not see your characters name on the list do not worry, this list isn't everyone. I promise.

I am currently working on the outline and sections of the first chapter titled Auditions (real original I know) and would love to remind all those who have sent in applications already that if you would like to submit an additional character or make any changes to your current submissions feel free to reach out. Or if you are bored and want to help me come up with ideas for this story.

Remember I am accepting applications until July 25th, but I may cut this off sooner as I have had a major influx of applications. If you wish to submit a character please send me a message so I can plan accordingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Space Filler.

Legend: _Italics – Sung Lyrics._ [Character singing Lead (Character singing backup)]

All songs are place in [brackets] before they would start in the story, if you wish to listen along, I will release an attached playlist with all songs included in the chapter.

Playlist: /playlist?list=PLDy9UsTEEScelY8vjpeJVcjd4s6IJE81h (its a youtube link. so just put youtube dot com then the slashplaylist)

Please note the following disclaimer that will be included in all chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song lyrics belong to the songwriters and artists, the premise of Glee belongs to the creators, and the characters belong to those who submitted them. Thank you.

* * *

 **Jacen**

The sheet music in his hand had been what he asked for. _"Kind of."_ Mallory Vic, a junior and only other senior Glee Club member had happily agreed to doing a piece from Hamilton to perform at the auditions for the new members as a way to kind of show off the existing members talent, the two of them. He should have known by the way her face lit up at the idea, that the gears in her head would twist it to work out best for her. He had expected that it would be a duet between Hamilton and Burr, or maybe even Hamilton and Maria Reynolds, but no.

"Did you see the list?" Mal asked timidly as she pressed a key on the piano, playing a single note.

"Yes," Jacen answered reading over the lyrics once more. It wasn't even from Hamilton, it was from the mix tapes if he remembered correctly.

"Not going to mention the first name on the list and how you refused to go see Grease last year with me because of said name?" She asked once more pressing the same key, playing the same note. Boredom with a piano was a terribly annoying thing when Mallory was around.

Jacen took a deep breath before looking up from the sheet music to see Mallory's pleading dark eyes. Mallory was concerned, he knew that, but the look in her eyes read something more that he couldn't place. "Want to tell me which parts of this you actually want me to sing?" He asked changing the topic back to one of relevance. He didn't want to think about years past, and he definitely didn't want to think about that girl.

"Sure," Mal agreed bitterness radiating through her tone. Changing the topic clearly hadn't helped her, but it would allow Jacen the chance to perhaps not make a complete fool of himself at the audition as Mallory stood up from the piano bench and came to his side, offering him a highlight to highlight the lyrics that would be his.

* * *

 **Carrie**

Carrie had been sitting on the edge of the stage when Mr. Evans and the two existing Glee Club members walked into the Auditorium, they were early for the auditions but compared to her, they were late. She had already given Ben her music still disappointed that the Glee club had yet to enlist an actual band for their performances. Mr. Evans took a seat in the middle of the house where their was a table set up so he could make notes of the audition while the two existing Glee Club members came down to almost the front row and sat in seats just off the aisle. Carrie recognized both of them, Jacen Morrison and Mallory Vic, a senior and junior respectively.

Both of the existing Glee Club members had changed a great deal from Carrie's freshman year when she had last worked with either of them. Jacen's once messy dark hair and awkward baby face had become styled and chiseled in his features. It was almost surprising that this boy had been her original partner at Sectionals her freshman year. She wondered if he still tripped over his own feet, as she smiled at him. He smiled back, always polite, while Mallory's face read disgusted by her presence in front of them. Mallory Vic had also changed, she used to wear over-sized everything, from hoodies to glasses, and her red hair was always fluffy from frizz, yet now it was laying sleek just past her shoulders under a slouchy hat. She had traded out the over sized frames for contacts, and her style had went from clothes that swallowed her form to colored skinny jeans and a slim fitting t-shirt under a sensible cardigan sweater. Carrie knew she would never receive a look that wasn't filled with hatred from Mallory, though Carrie felt it should be her who looked at Mallory with disdain compared to the other way around.

Carrie looked at her phone, checking the time to see there was still fifteen minutes before anyone who had signed up would be considered late. She found her fingers thumping the back of her phone as she sat on the edge of the stage, her feet hanging and unintentionally she was kicking her feet to pass the time. A young freshman girl was the first to arrive, she was petite and her long strawberry blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders as she found a seat in the front row. Carrie made note to compliment the girls dress after her audition.

Shortly after a Cheerio was seen entering the auditorium and walking down the aisle to sit next to the freshman. Her sleek blonde hair in a high ponytail and her Letterman jacket wrapped around her shoulders, she looked like she could back hand someone for stealing her boyfriend at any moment. Carrie thought she remembered the girl's being Mia, but she couldn't be sure since most of the Cheerios traveled in packs and it was hard to figure out each name individual Cheerio. Within short moments a couple of boys came meandering their way in, they seemed like they were checking over their shoulder to make sure no one was following them, probably fearing the jocks that might have tried to target any young or weak with a ice cold sticking welcome to Glee.

Carrie looked back down at her phone to see a text message wishing her to break a leg, and she smiled. It took him months but finally he was learning that saying good luck to someone performing was very different than wishing someone playing sports luck at their game. When she glanced back up from her phone she was surprised to see a very familiar face walking into the auditorium and finding a seat a few rows back from the front. Audrey Schuester was Principal Schuester's only daughter and it surprised Carrie to see her there. She was always so quiet and reserved the exact opposite of a couple of her siblings, the idea of her auditioning for Glee was shocking.

"Carrie," Mr. Evans voice cut through the awkward quiet of the auditorium where people were whispering instead of talking trying to keep all their comments muted in the echoing room. "I take it you want to go first?" Mr. Evans asked as she pushed herself up to standing on the stage and walking to center stage.

"I'd be honored, sir." She said smiling as she walked up to the microphone. "So I prepared a piece from a classic musical, so please enjoy." Carrie said simply as she raised her hand to signal the tech booth to start the music accompaniment. [Something's Coming – Auli'i Cravalho] Carrie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she began to sing.

 _[Carrie]"Could be, who knows?  
There's something due any day I will know, right away  
Soon as it shows  
It may come cannonballing down through the sky gleam in its eye, bright as rose  
Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach  
Down the block, on a beach under a tree"_

Carrie couldn't believe how smoothly everything was going, how seamless the performance was.

 _[Carrie] "I got a feeling there's a miracle due gonna come true, comin' to me"_

She held the note when the music cut off, leaving her voice still hanging in the air for a moment before she cut herself off. She looked out into the audience to see Mr. Evans' hand raised into the air, he had cut her off. She had planned to do the entire song, it wasn't like it was that long yet he stole her spotlight. "Thank you Carrie." He said so simply Carrie found herself biting the inside of her lip to silence herself from commenting on how rude he was. Had Mrs. Greene cut her off like that she would have thrown a tantrum, yet she knew better than to that here. She already had the tag of drama queen attached to her name, she didn't need to prove it.

* * *

 **Mallory**

Mr. Evans cutting off Carrie was beautiful, the way the dark haired girl bit the inside of her lip, while crossing her arms over her chest was perfection. Carrie had shown up to auditions wearing skinny black jeans with heeled boots and a fitted button up white shirt that annoyed Mallory that is remained perfectly bright white unlike anything Mallory had ever owned that was white that ended up stained pink, purple, or even the occasional orange. She knew Carrie had been slushied their freshman year, but while Mallory put up with it for two more years Carrie ran behind the ones throwing the slushies to protect herself from the cold sticky mess.

Carrie carried herself off the stage and sitting on the steps that lead up to the stage on the left side, her back leaned against the wall. Her fingers seemed to be tracing something on the step that she was sitting on, but Mallory simply rolled her eyes. "I was sure she was going to sing something from Grease." Mallory commented to Jacen who seemed to leave his eyes lingering on the dark haired girl longer than Mallory was comfortable with.

"Would anyone like to offer to go next?" Mr. Evans' voice carried, and the petite freshman girl jumped up before one of the boys did behind her.

She walked up the steps on the right side of the stage and flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage. Mallory was instantly jealous of the smaller girls gorgeous hair, always wishing her fiery red was had been a more like the small freshman's on the stage. "My name is Elle Devereaux, I'm going to be singing My Love from the show Star." She announced into the microphone as adjusted the height of the stand to be correct for her before running her hands down the front of her light blue dress with a lovely floral pattern around the hem.

Mallory watched the smaller girl take a deep breath as the music started playing, [My Love – Star Cast] she opened her mouth and the most delicate and lovely voice came out that made Mallory sit up in her chair as she was simply amazed by the young girls sound.

 _[Elle]"My heart sings in a key no one has heard  
And when you doubt, you make me smile  
I tune out the world_

And all the sadness disappeared like magic  
And love was all that remained  
You can't run, you can't hide  
From my love"

The young girl seemed almost at ease in the lyrics, and to Mallory's surprise as she looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Evans sitting in his seat watching the girl he allowed her to continue onto the next verse.  
 _  
[Elle] "Never, I thought but I was wrong  
Have to make sure every morning  
Wasn't a dream, 'cause that's what it seems  
But you're real, I can't stop falling_

A deep connection, oh, your imperfection  
I wouldn't change you at all  
You can't run, no, you can't hide  
From my love"

The girl stopped on cue as Mr. Evans raised his hand telling the sound booth to stop the feed. She smiled and did a little curtsy pulling at the side of her dress a bit as she lowered herself. Mallory had to admit this girl would be just that cute factor that the club needed but with a tone that lovely and almost sultry her appearance didn't match the tone she could carry with ease. "Thank you." Elle said into the microphone before coming down off the stage and taking her seat back next to the Cheerio who seemed to be almost glowing with excitement.

"Can I go next?!" The Cheerio asked as she jumped up from her seat, to which she didn't give Mr. Evans a chance to answer as she walked up to the stage. Mallory could tell the girl was ready to speak before she even got to the microphone. "My name is Mia Sawyer," the Cheerio began as Mallory watched a few more stranglers sneak into the auditorium and find seats in the lower section. "I actually have to make this quick because Coach Matthews told me I couldn't be late to practice, so I will be singing Moon River by Audrey Hepburn." She spit out quickly, no wonder she had tried to go before the freshman earlier, she didn't have the time to even be here for auditions. [Moon River- Audrey Hepburn]

 _[Mia] "Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker  
You heartbreaker  
Where ever you're going I'm going your way  
Two drifters off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end  
Waiting round the bend  
My huckleberry friend  
Moon river and me"_

Despite her almost rush in feeling at the beginning before the music started after she ended Mallory felt like the girl took her time with each lyric, just as Audrey Hepburn had originally. She wasn't the best singer, she had moments where she was a bit off pitch but Mallory found her rendition to be endearing nonetheless. Mia herself had been the one to signal the music to end.

"Mia, before you run off to practice. Why are you auditioning for Glee Club?" Mr. Evans' voice carried through the auditorium, it had been the first time he had questioned an audition so far and with the history between Cheerios and New Directions it was understandable.

"College applications look better with more extracurricular activities." Mia answered honestly. "Are you going to post a list or..." She apparently had never realized the auditions for the Glee Club were more of a formality than actual auditions as Mallory had yet to see Mr. Evans ever turn anyone away.

"Come to the choir room on Monday morning before class." Mr. Evans answered as he looked back down at the table in front of him making notes on this paper. Mia didn't say anything else as she walked down from the stage smiling. "However auditions aren't over until everyone is done so please tell Coach Matthews that you will arrive as soon as they are done." Mr. Evans said simply, to which Mia whose once smiling face turned sour quickly as she found her way back to her seat next to the freshman.

Mr. Evans didn't even have to call the next audition to the stage as Mallory saw a body jump up from where Carrie had sat. She was still sitting there as a tall boy bound up the stairs to the stage and Carrie disappeared into the audience looking annoyed. "I'll go next, you all should know who I am," Grayson Claros, he was right Mallory knew exactly who he was. He was known for being the bad boy, and a heartthrob one that she was pretty sure every girl in the school had had a crush on at one point in time or another, "Gray. I will be performing, Dancing On My Own by Calum Scott. Hit it music man," Gray said pointing at the tech booth as he reached the microphone and pulled it from the stand. [Dancing On My Own – Calum Scott]

 _[Gray] "Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself"_

Mallory couldn't help but want to watch the boy as he moved about the stage with a confident swagger that made her lean forward in her chair as she watched him. His hair flipped up as if someone's hand had just ruffled through it and left it standing.

 _[Gray]"I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own"_

"Jesus Christ." Jacen grumbled beneath his breath, as Mallory shot him a cold glare as the boy in front of them put the microphone back on the stand. A few of the girls in the audience were clapping as he concluded his audition. Mallory watched as he stuck his hands in Letterman jacket pocket with a charming smirk dancing over his lips as he left the stage.

"I thought his performance was lovely." Mallory commented to Jacen who rolled his eyes when she joined in the clapping.

Jacen scoffed, "sure his performance is what you liked." Mallory smiled to herself thinking about her friend being jealous, finally he would know the feeling she had felt for so long.

* * *

 **Jacen**

Mr. Evans looked impressed by the boy that father's warned their daughters about, while Jacen couldn't even pretend to not be jealous of the way he carried those lyrics. He sounded like he was telling a story, something that was necessary with ballads and something Jacen wasn't good at.

He watched as Gray left the stage and the Cheerio grabbed his attention and he sat behind her and the Freshman. "Who's next?" Mr. Evans asked as the stage actually stood empty for more than a few seconds. It was a tall lanky boy with a tan that looked like he spent every afternoon surfing instead of living in Lima, Ohio. He walked up the the stage and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "So," he started only to be stopped by the sound of the feedback squealing through the speakers, "sorry." He whispered into the microphone. "Anyways, I missed the memo that audition songs are suppose to be like classic and suave so yeah." He said with a click of his mouth.

Jacen smirked he already liked this kid, he was excited that someone had pointed out that thus far everyone had done pretty songs. [Starboy – The Weeknd]

 _[Noah]"I'm tryna put you in the worst mood, ah  
P1 cleaner than your church shoes, ah  
Milli point two just to hurt you, ah  
All red lamb just to tease you, ah  
None of these toys on lease too, ah  
Made your whole year in a week too, yeah  
Main chick out of your league too, ah  
Side chick out of your league too, ah_

House so empty, need a centerpiece  
Twenty racks, a table cut from ebony  
Cut that ivory into skinny pieces  
Then she clean it with her face, man  
I love my baby  
You talking money, need a hearing aid  
You talking 'bout me, I don't see the shade  
Switch up my style, I take any lane  
I switch up my cup, I kill any pain

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Look what you've done!

The music cut off, clearly to the boy performing's surprise. Mr. Evans' hand was raised in the air and the tech booth had cut off the track. "You didn't even let me get to the like title line..." The boy said squinting out at Mr. Evans, clearly not used to the stage lights even though Jacen was well aware they could get brighter.

"We all know you are a Starboy, but what's your name?" Mr. Evans asked, never looking up from his notes, that he was frantically scribbling.

"Oh," the boy sounded surprised that he forgot to introduce himself, "I'm Noah. Noah Cross, you confiscated my guitar last year." He explained, Jacen really did enjoy this kid.

"I remember, thanks Noah." Mr. Evans sounded amused as looked up from his notes. Noah took the chance to dig his hands into his jeans pocket and get off the stage finding a seat near Gray who gave him a high five for performing The Weeknd.

The doors to the auditorium slammed closed as a boy stood walking to Ben in the tech booth, before walking down to the stage and up the steps, he however didn't go to the microphone like everyone else had. "Hey sorry, I got lost. I'm Max Woods."

"How did you get lost? This is literally one of the biggest rooms in the school." Mia asked from the audience interrupting his introduction.

The boys face turned into a scowl, before he continued on. "Play the music tech dude." He said simply still not going near the microphone. [Unaligned – natewantstobattle]

 _[Max]_ _A mother and a child  
But one is not accepting  
They make their way out to the door  
Not thinking for their safety  
And now I must decide  
If I'll create a martyr  
The voices in my head, they ask  
If I'm a man or monster_

How could I live on with what I've done?  
You took me in, showed me love  
When I had nowhere to run  
You offered me your everything  
And I threw it all away  
My indecision keeps me unaligned"

Jacen smirked at the boys choice of music, it was suitable for him and slightly geeky without giving anything away. Max stood on the stage for a moment, smirking at the Cheerio who had crossed her arms over her chest after she realized he wasn't just some talentless kid. "Thank you Mister Woods, who's next?" Mister Evans asked as Max made his way off the stage. There were still two names on the list Jacen had seen that hadn't appeared on the stage yet, and when Audrey Schuester walked onto the stage next Jacen felt like an idiot for not realizing Audrey S. had been her earlier. "Go ahead Audrey." Mister Evans stated simply as he turned to a new page in his notebook.

Audrey was a petite girl, with curly ginger hair and a warm smile. She had always seemed so quiet, unlike her brothers who were a plague on McKinley in Jacen's opinion. "Uh. Alright." She seemed so nervous as surprisingly a simple guitar track started to play.

 _[Audrey]"Some girls, feel best in their tiny dresses  
Some girls, nothin' but sweatpants, looking like a princess  
Some girls, kiss new lips every single night  
They're stayin' out late 'cause they just celebrating life_

 _You know some days you feel so good in your own skin  
But it's okay if you wanna change the body that you came in  
'Cause you look greatest when you feel like a damn queen  
We're all just playing a game in a way, trying to win at life_

 _Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful  
Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable  
Most girls, our fight to make every day  
No two are the same  
I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls"_

The girl had planned for the song to stop there as the guitar track died out without a signal from Mr. Evans or the singer. There was clapping in the audience from Carrie Fisher as the little ginger girl smiled at the audience. She reminded Jacen of most of Carrie and Mallory had auditions for Glee. They had started timid but by the end of the song they were both lighting up the room with their smiles.

Audrey left the stage and even though Mister Evans called for any other auditions to come to the stage, no one came forward though Jacen did here the door drift closed to the auditorium, he questioned if it had been Aiden leaving before he auditioned. "Alright Mal, Jace, why don't you two go ahead and perform your piece and we can wrap this up for the day." Mister Evans said with a smile as he neared the stage.

As Jacen and Mallory stood up and climbed up on the stage the new club members began to talk among themselves in the audience with the exception of Carrie who came to talk to Mister Evans and Audrey as she sat back on her stairs at the side of the stage. The Cheerio and the freshman blonde had become quite friendly, Noah and Max were laughing at something on Max's phone, Gray was leaned over trying to push his way into the girls conversation but clearly failing.

Jacen couldn't believe he was doing this as he nodded to Ben in the sound booth. He heard the first few notes of the piano ring out through the speakers as he stood in front of the mic on the stand. [First Burn – Hamildrop] He took a deep breath as he stepped forward to sing into the mic.

 _[Jacen]"I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine." _

Mallory came out from the wing of the stage with her cordless mic her red hair blowing behind her as she made her way swiftly downstage.

 _[Mallory]"Do you know what Angelica said  
When I told her what you'd done?  
She said..." _

She felt at home in this song, while Jacen felt like he might be able to remember most of the words.

 _[Mallory/Jacen/Carrie]"You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun" _

It shocked Jacen when in the first word a third voice joined their song, from the edge of the stage Carrie who didn't even have a microphone voice rang out in key with Mallory's. It was clearly a shock to Mallory as well as she continued with her part, stressing the first word.

 _[Mallory]"Don't take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you  
Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms"_

The way she stressed the 'dont' at the beginning made Jacen question if she was singing the song or telling the third voice to back off. Mallory finished her cross to him as she put her mic on the stand next to his, he watched as Mr. Evans, whispered something to Carrie before she stood up on the stage and began to cross to them as well. It was Jacen's turn to sing which he did, managing to get all the words right as he watched the raven haired girl come up to his left while Mallory stood on his right, accentuating his voice with her own in harmony when the time came.

 _[Jacen (Mallory)]"I'm burning the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don't know who you are  
I have so much to learn  
I'm re-reading your letters  
And watching them burn (burn)" _

When Carrie joined in harmony with Mallory as she sung, Jacen stepped back from the mic and allowed Carrie to be close enough for it to pick up her voice without her having to strain as hard to get as loud as the other two.

 _[Mallory (Carrie)]"I'm watching them burn (burn)"_

Jacen could tell Mallory was becoming upset that Carrie had invaded their duet and made it into a group number. As Carrie took the part that was once his, Jacen found his eyes falling on Mr. Evans who seemed to be almost glowing with excitement for the first time in years as the three stood on stage together.

 _[Carrie] "You published the letters she wrote to you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives"_

Jacen found himself almost annoyed with how well she sang the song without any rehearsal, he had been working on this song for days and yet she did it with such ease.

 _[Mallory]"Heaven forbid someone whisper"_

Jacen would happily admit that both the girls voices were more suited towards this song as Carrie smiled at him.

 _[Jacen/Carrie]"He's part of some scheme"_

Jacen would have been lying if he didn't notice the twinkle in her eye as they sang together, or the cold look he felt when he turned back to see Mallory staring at the two of them. Mallory didn't like Caroline before, but now her dislike seemed to look more like a deep hatred of the other girl.

 _[Mallory]Your enemies whisper_

 _[Mallory/Carrie]So you have to scream_

Carrie took the song and put a theatrical element to it, that Jacen had never managed with this song, as she continued singing with Mallory.

 _[Carrie] I know about whispers._

 _[Mallory]I see how you look at my sister._

Mallory almost looked hurt, as she looked back out to the audience, before all their voices joined once more in harmony. They almost sounded like a real show choir for a moment.

 _[Jacen/Mallory/Carrie] Dont._

 _[Mallory]I'm not naive  
I have seen women around you _

_[Carrie] Don't think I don't see  
How they fall for your charms _

_[Mallory/Carrie]All your charms_

Jacen hated to include himself anymore but he felt Mallory's eye fall on him when he allowed Carrie to take all of the parts she had wanted him to have so he included himself once more.

 _[Jacen/Mallory/Carrie]I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

He finally had enough as he stepped back and let that the two girls were carrying the song and allowed the two of them to vocally battle it out in an odd harmony that seemed to have all of the future members as well as Mr. Evans looking extremely impressed.

 _[Carrie/Mallory]Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted  
When you broke her heart  
You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it burn  
Just watch it all burn_

 _[Carrie]And when the time comes_

 _[Mallory]Explain to the children_

 _[Carrie]The pain and embarrassment_

 _[Mallory]You put their mother through_

 _[Carrie]When will you learn_

 _[Mallory]That they are your legacy?_

 _[Carrie/Mallory]We are your legacy_

 _[Mallory (Carrie)]If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)_

 _[Carrie/Mallory]Don't_

Watching the two girls from on stage with them was an experience that Jacen couldn't have described if he tried. They never looked to each other, instead the looked out to the audience that was all their future clubmates. They seemed to be challenging one another to look at the other first, while it wasn't until the last word in the song their attentions finally fell on one another and Jacen could be sure they were not saying Dont as a lyric anymore but as a challenge between the two girls. They had done the same their freshman year, Jacen remembered their first group assignment far to well, because it had been the first time he had seen two girls almost get in a fight like boys did.

Mallory had confessed after Carrie left that the two had been friends in middle school and had recently come to grow apart, not that she was upset about it then like Jacen had thought she would have been. It was Mr. Evan's loud clapping and cheer that made Jacen swallow hard as he put himself between the two girls harsh glares at one another.

"That was amazing! It was rough, but that's to be expected." He was walking up the steps to the stage as Carrie's eyes finally broke from Mallory's turning to her smiling demeanor that Jacen was beginning to realize was a mask painted on her pale skin. "Girls that could be a Sectional duet if we clean it up a bit." He insisted as he came up to congratulate the group on stage.

"What no trio, Mr. Evans?" Jacen put in attempting to cut the clear tension he still felt between the two bodies on either side of him.

"We can discuss it Jace." Mr. Evans laughed as Jacen slid his way out from between the two girls and crossed to the steps to head off the stage.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Mr. Evan's beaming face, Mallory's aggravated one, and Carrie's fake one before he stepped down the stairs to join the other members of the club in the audience as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and congratulate him. "Good job man, you almost did a chick song some serious justice." Gray Claros said, though Jacen couldn't be sure if it was sarcasm or not considering it's source.

The auditions broke apart into small groups of gossip as Mr. Evans continued to have his conversation about things he would change about the performance after Mallory got the sheet music for him, that he had no problem asking from her. Jacen watched as Amelia seemed to try to convince Elle to try out for the Cheerios on Monday, and as Max and Gray compared scars and the stupid ways they had gotten them.

"Are auditions over?" A male's voice came echoing through the auditorium as if it were empty even though there were a few bodies in there. Jacen looked over his shoulder to see the outline of a wall of a man. The boy who came walking down from the auditorium doors and down towards the stage was a football player that Jacen wasn't actually sure of his name. All Jacen was completely sure of was that he could probably bench press a tank.

"No," Mr. Evans began as Carrie and Mallory quickly used the distraction to make their escape from Mr. Evan's excitement and of each other. Mallory quickly came to Jacen's side as Carrie surprisingly sat next to Audrey Schuester who had been sitting by herself pretty much the entire time and seemed surprised by the other girls choice to sit next to her. "We were wrapping up, but there is always time for one more audition. Come up on the stage, did you bring music?" Mr. Evans asked as he met the boy at the very edge of the stage, Mr. Evans who was above average height himself looked almost small next to the high school student. Mr. Evans took a CD from the boy and handed it to Ben their amazing sound tech in the auditorium as Mr. Evans found him walking back to his seat in the center of the house. "What's your name?" He asked loudly as the boy stood in the center of the stage in front of the microphones, attempting to figure out how to get it off the stand.

Finally as he pulled the microphone off of the stand, with an unpleasant noise, the boy brought the microphone to his mouth. "Luke uh Monroe... I apparently need to have arts on my transcript and well, I am not really artistic so I dont know if this counts as an audition, but... Well, I'll show you." He said as he saw the signal from the tech booth saying they were ready.

Jacen heard Ed scoff as at the boy's introduction. As the music started [Rap God – Eminem], it was upbeat and it didn't take long before Jacen understood what Luke meant about it not being a traditional audition.

[CD Automated voice]

"Look, I was gonna go easy on you and not to hurt your feelings  
But I'm only going to get this one chance  
Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)  
Just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen, but I don't know what  
If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble,  
And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances  
You were just what the doctor ordered"

Jacen was sure the boy was about to start dancing as he stretched a bit as the automated sounded voice rang through the speakers in the auditorium but as it stopped the boy opened his mouth, not quite singing.

 _[Luke]"I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot"_

Jacen was shocked as the boy took a deep breath and began to let words roll out like were completely second nature.

"But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes  
I got a laptop in my back pocket  
My pen'll go off when I half-cock it  
Got a fat knot from that rap profit  
Made a living and a killing off it  
Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office  
With Monica Lewinsky feeling on his nut-sack  
I'm an MC still as honest  
But as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, killaholic  
This slickety, gibbedy, hibbedy hip hop  
You don't really wanna get into a pissing match with this rappidy rap  
Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac, pack backpack rap, yep, yackidy-yac  
The exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing  
That I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table  
Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half  
Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact  
How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack  
Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a Maxipad  
It's actually disastrously bad  
For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as

 _I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard._"

Mr. Evans was the one who stopped the performance as he raised his hand and the sound booth cut the music, and the boy had to stop himself from continuing the famous rappers verses. Luke had been moving around the stage, in an almost natural way as he spit the lyrics and Jacen noticed that most of the boys looked impressed while he was sure that Mia and Elle were ready to come out of their seats to be closer to the boy who was now squinting through the stage lights to look at Mr. Evans, probably confused why the music was cut off early. "Does that mean get off the stage?" He asked as he looked to Mr. Evans, Jacen spun around to take in his teachers face as well.

Mr. Evans looked beyond excited. "It means welcome to the club Luke." He said with a beaming smile.


End file.
